Strange Experiences
by louised
Summary: Strange situations can happen, so be careful people. I’m a Proud GSR Shipper! Even though this fic doesn’t have any of it. But if you hate Sofia or Ecklie you’ll love.


**Disclaimer – **I don't own them…sniff sniff. I wish I do but no…

**Summary – **Strange situations can happen, so be careful people. I'm a Proud GSR Shipper!!! Even though this fic doesn't have any of it. But if you hate Sofia or Ecklie you'll love.

**Spoilers – **A brief tiny mention of Unfriendly Skies.

**A/N – **Respond to a private challenge from **xoxoPAUxoxo** First and last lines were provided, 1000 or less words. This story has 986 words I count them one by one haha just kidding. Thanks to xoxoPAUxoxo who check this fic, but if there's a mistake it's mine and only mine I'm kind of greedy with them haha.

**STRANGE EXPERIENCES**

"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying." Grissom said.

"Well that's because I'm talking about a Japanese movie I saw last night and I'm repeating the dialogs, they were said in English but a really weird one, have you seen any of this movies?" Greg asked cheerfully.

"No Greg I don't really watch Japanese movies and even if I did, I don't think I'll watch _your_ Japanese movies." Grissom said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Ok let me tell you about this one, I think you might like it"

"I doubt it, but this is a slow night so go ahead." As he was saying this Sara, Sofia and Nick were walking in to the break room, everybody took a seat as Greg started to tell them about the movie.

After five minutes of continuous talking, Sara asked him, "Ok Greg can you tell me the name of the movie?" shaking her head in disapproval.

"Well the name of the movies is… 'Asian Sweetie Pie', why are you asking?" Greg answeredinnocently. Everyone knew this wasn't a normal Japanese movie, but a dirty one.

"Eww," came from everyone, and then Sara added, "do you really expect that we listen to the entire story? Man you're sick."

"Well the movie kinda remind me a situation about one of our cases"

"Which one?" asked Nick.

"Well the one with the man stuckin the toilet with a hooker," Greg said with a grin on his face.

"Gross," said Grissom and the girls. "Funny" said Nicky

"How can you two think that was a little bit of funny?" asked Sofia.

"Well you see, the firefighters arrived and they tried to pull him out, but when that didn't work, they had to break the toilet and take him out completely naked and well, the prostitute didn't help"

"So the movie you watched was about girls trapped on bathrooms with boys?" asked Grissom and everyone turn to face him.

"Well, I just wanna know what this is allabout" he said excusing himself.

"I found this interesting 'cause I think that our case was movie based" said Greg.

"Ok, you're saying that what happened in our case was based on the events of that movie?" Nick asked him.

"Well, what doyou remember about the case?" he asked them.

"It was a caucasian couple and they were dressed as Orientals, because of what we found outside the bathroom" Nick added.

"Yeah, and on the movie they explained that having sex on a public restroom is a unique experience, like the High Mile Club" Greg explained.

Grissom turn to look at Sara who blush in embarrassment; Nick, Sofia and Greg noticed this. When Grissom tried to look normal, it was too late. He knew Sara would never forgive his indiscretion, even though he didn't say anything the team already knew why he was looking at her.

"Oh my god! You, Sara Sidle, member of the High Mile Club. I can'tbelieve that, you are my hero…" Greg said. "And let me tell you, I have this Frequent Flyer Mile program that maybe we can both use one of these days," he said as he approached her placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Take that arm away Greg or you may need a cast for it" Said Sara.

Everyone started to laugh and agreed to drop it. A case arrived and they headed to a crime scene.

Some jokes were still circulating over the lab. Some of them involved pilots and Greg inane propositions to go to some exotic place but after a while they dropped the subject off. They didn't forget it, but Hodges broken nose when he asked her if she used to flight a lot, was enough reason for everyone to stop joking about it.

Some weeks later another members of the team became the spotlight of the whole graveyard shift.

Grissom, Greg and Nick arrived to the crime scene. A man reported some strange noises coming from a portable bathroom. When they proceed to open it, they found a couple; the man was completely naked, and had his foot stuck on the toilet and the woman was behind him, they had their faces covered. But when they were out it was evidently that they were detective Curtis and the Lab Director Ecklie.

Greg couldn't help himself and told her. "So you decided to confirm the theory?"

Everyone, even Brass laugh and they took a lot of pictures to document the case of course.

When they arrived to the lab, they headed to the A/V lab to download the photos. Everyone but Hodges was enjoying the embarrassing situation, and almost the whole shift had some of the pictures on their e-mails.

When Ecklie arrived he was wearing one of the overalls they usually use when they work on the garage or a decomp, he headed to Grissom office and order him to get rid of all the photos.

"Well I can't do that, you know there has to be some evidence of the cases we work here…" He said trying not to laugh to his face, "but I'll try eventhough I cannot get rid of the photos thatpeople took with their own cameras". With that Ecklie left the lab, furious.

When Grissom joined the team for breakfast next morning they were still laughing and joking about the case.

"I should've been suspicious when Sofia asked if she could borrow that movie," Greg said.

They continued making jokes and when they finished eating they started to leave. But before they all were gone Nick asked Grissom.

"You know him better than all of us; do you think he's that cheap enough to not pay for a hotel room or was it for enhancing the experience?"

As **he was leaving he turned to say "Well, you know, sometimes truth can be stranger than fiction"**

**A/N 2** – I don't know anything about Japanese dirty movies or if it's has not been scientifically proved that having sex in a public restroom enhances the pleasure, check Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science, maybe there's an article there.


End file.
